


Luthor in Love

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 23. RelationshipSnapper looked taken a back for a second, “You haven’t seen it?” She shook her head and worried because surely Lena would have given her any scoop that she had… at the very least Clark would have told her… right? A paper was being tossed her way and her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she read the headline, ‘Luthor in Love’.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 15
Kudos: 528





	Luthor in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still planning on finishing up the prompts from October. Life has just gotten crazy. Hang in there with me, I'll make it worth the wait I promise! This one was supposed to be shorter but I had a blast writing it!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Ponytail! Get me an exclusive with Luthor! I can’t believe she talked to Kent over you!” Kara raised a confused eyebrow at Snapper, “What did she talk to him about?”

Snapper looked taken a back for a second, “You haven’t seen it?” She shook her head and worried because surely Lena would have given her any scoop that she had… at the very least Clark would have told her… right?

A paper was being tossed her way and her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she read the headline, ‘Luthor in Love’. The picture accompanying the article was one of the most beautiful Kara had ever seen.

Lena was sitting in the sand on the beach looking off at the water. She looked like she was deep in thought with a book resting just to her side. Her hair was down and falling in slight waves around her. There was no makeup to cover her natural beauty and she looked so relaxed.

It was easily one of Kara’s favorite pictures of her but it didn’t exactly fit the article. Sure it was a gorgeous picture of her looking so at ease but what didn’t make it fit was because she knew who Lena was looking at.

There was someone in the water that couldn’t be seen in the picture. Someone who was trying to get her into the water with them much to no avail. What people didn’t know was that the beach was in Midvale just outside the house she grew up in with Alex. What people didn’t know was that she was the one Lena was looking at.

“Snapper the articles just a piece of drum up readers. She’d tell me if she was in love with someone. She’s my best friend.” He scoffed, “Read the article Danvers. She’s in love, says so herself. She even commented on the picture.”

Kara frowned as her boss left her desk and she let her eyes wander away from the striking figure to the text.

_ Lena Luthor has been taking National City by storm since her arrival. Her inventions coming out of L-Corp have helped millions of people all over the world. With a brilliant mind it was only a matter of time before she started to change the world for the rest of us. Most of us see the intimidating and brilliant woman that steps out every time there is a new invention or breakthrough to introduce to the world. But what we really wanted to see was whom this woman is when she leaves L-Corp at night and goes home. Ms. Luthor has graciously agreed to talk about what goes on outside of her day job.  _

_ _

_ Her apartment is just like you would imagine, or maybe it’s not. Everything is modern and striking just like her. There aren’t too many photos adorning tables she explains, “Only a few people mean the world to me.” Glancing around it’s very clear that Lena cares about one person in particular. This person is in almost every single picture in the apartment that we’ve seen.  _

_ _

_ When pressed about the person a blush adorns her cheeks, “They’re pretty much everything to me. I wouldn’t be where I am today without them. I’ve always had their full support in everything I’ve done and continue to do.” “Do you have feelings for them?”  _

_She looks away and seems to contemplate for a second before she picks up a photo of the two of them and a slight smile turns up the corner of her lips. “I’m hopelessly in love with them.” Her fingers glide down the side of the frame and she passes the photo over. They’re standing together taking a selfie it seems. Lena is in the foreground smiling a rare smile that reaches her eyes. _

Kara feels her heart stop and suddenly she can’t breathe. Because she knows exactly the picture that’s being described but it can’t be true. Lena has to be lying just to help Clark out. There’s no way she actually means she’s in love with the person in the picture… because the other person in the picture… it’s her.

Shaking hands put down the article and flats pad across the hall towards the stairs. Climbing up two flights of stairs and onto the roof of CatCo where the air is clearer. Where she can finally take a breath and slip her glasses from her face. When the suit materializes and wraps around her skin it’s a relief. She rises slowly until she’s floating just above the roof and then takes off across the sky.

A quick zip around National City always helps to calm her nerves and help her breathe easier. She stops at the park where she knows there will be something to distract her. Because right now she’s about to have a panic attack and her brain can only think _Lena, Lena, Lena…_ Her boots move through the grass as she sits on a bench to watch some kids throw a Frisbee around.

“Did you see Lena Luthor is in love?” “Yea, I told you she was doing amazing things. She deserves someone who loves her.” Kara hears two moms talking as they push strollers across the park and she couldn’t agree more. Lena is an amazing woman that anyone would be lucky to love.

Her heart aches in her chest at the thought of someone loving Lena. Because there was actually no way that Lena was in love with her, right? How could someone so amazing and intelligent be in love with little ole Kara Danvers?

A copy of the Daily Planet sits on the edge of the bench and she sighs. Pulling it over to her she picks up where she left off reading.

_ Lena is in the foreground smiling a rare smile that reaches her eyes. She looks so much younger in the picture because she’s not dressed in her normal business attire. The mask of CEO of L-Corp isn’t in this picture. She’s just Lena here. But while the photo of her has caught my eye, she hasn’t once looked away from the other woman in the photo. “She’s my entire world. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and she doesn’t even know that I’ve fallen in love with her.”  _

_We talked for a few hours longer about the mystery woman in the picture and I promised Ms. Luthor I wouldn’t disclose her name for privacy’s sake. It’s very clear that the youngest Luthor is very much in love with the woman. Her eyes sparkled the entire time we talked about her and it’s one of the few times I’ve seen her truly happy. She’s assured me that the woman will know exactly who she is without me having to state her name. _

_ _

_ Whoever you are out there, you know what you have to do. Take the risk if you love her too, which we all know you do. You deserve this happiness too, take the jump, be the hero, be **her** hero. Get the girl.  _

_ _

_ Hopefully we’ll have a follow up piece with both women joining me next time. Until then, let’s all hope that Lena Luthor will get her fairytale ending finally.  _

Kara set down the paper and put her head in her hands. Clark was talking directly to her, he was giving her his blessing to go after Lena if she wanted. Did she want to? Could she put her through the life of being with a Super? Lois did it sure, but Metropolis wasn’t National City. And Lois wasn’t getting death threats daily like Lena did.

She flew back to CatCo and changed on the roof before heading back to her desk. Her phone had been abandoned in her desk since their morning meeting around 8am. She was horrified to find she had a ton of missed messages and calls. Scanning quickly she found 50 from Alex, 20 from Maggie, 10 from Winn, 1 from Sam, and the last name her eyes landed on made her heart hammer into overdrive.

A shaky finger slid across the screen to open the text and she saw quite a few messages from Lena.

**Lena (9:45am): Hey I just wanted to warn you I did an interview with Clark last week. You don’t have to read it, not that I know if you even read what he writes. What am I saying of course you do, you’re a good person. **

**Lena (9:50am): But you don’t have to read it honestly! It was just a fluff piece about my life outside the office. Which we both know is basically non-existent. **

**Lena (10:00am): You must be busy at work. I’m sorry for bugging you. Hopefully we can have lunch this week!**

**Lena (10:45am): I just read the article and… I didn’t know he was going to write the piece like that honestly. I swear! Please call me when you see it, because I’m sure you will.**

**Lena (11:30am): Kara? **

**Lena (11:35am): Oh god you read it didn’t you? **

**Lena (11:38am): Please don’t be mad. I didn’t know Clark was going to spin it that way I swear. **

**Lena (12:01pm): Please call me. **

Kara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to say? Her fingers started typing, paused, backspaced, restarted typing, paused, and backspaced again before deciding what to send.

**Kara (12:30pm): Sorry I’ve been working on an article all morning and didn’t have my phone by me. Lunch? Dinner? **

Fingers hit send before she could second-guess herself. Three dots appeared immediately as if Lena had been sitting by her phone waiting for a reply all day. Her stomach was in knots as she watched the dots move on the screen.

**Lena (12:31pm): I’ll be done around 5:30 tonight. How about my place at 6?**

Kara chewed her bottom lip between her teeth in contemplation. They couldn’t exactly go out in public because everyone would surely assume they were on a date. But if they went to the penthouse she would be reminded of every word of that article. She would be reminded that Clark had sat on the couch writing about the two of them.

Apparently she was taking too long to reply because another message popped up.

**Lena (12:34pm): Or we can go to yours. Whatever you’re comfortable with is ok with me. If you want to meet at my office we can do that too. **

Taking a deep breath and summoning her Supergirl courage she typed out a response.

**Kara (12:35pm): I’ll meet you at your apartment at 6 :) **

**Lena (12:36pm): Alright, I’ll see you then. **

Kara let out a shaky breath and quickly skimmed all the other messages she’d missed. Alex’s were the funniest of them all.

**Alex (9:15am): So Clark wrote an article about Lena… apparently she’s in love. Front page news evidently. You never mentioned it. I’m assuming you knew about it? Do you know anything about it? **

**Alex (9:31am): That picture Clark was talking about… I feel like I can picture the exact one they’re talking about… and I know who is in that picture with her… **

**Alex (9:32am): That article is about you isn’t it? **

**Alex (9:33am): I swear to god Kara, if you don’t answer this damn phone I’m going to come to CatCo or push my damn watch **

**Alex (9:34am): She’s IN LOVE WITH YOU?!**

**Alex (9:35am): We have so much to discuss at sister night. It makes sense why you two are always acting so gay around each other though. Clearly I wasn’t just seeing things. **

**Alex (9:36am): At least we know she likes you too ;) **

**Alex (9:45am): Well Brainy says you aren’t dead so that’s good. But I would really like to know why you aren’t answering me. However… I’m not gonna show up because I don’t know if one CEO is with you… and you’re… ‘talking’ things out… **

**Alex (10:00am): Seriously Kara? You suck. Give me something to work with here. **

**Alex (10:30am): You better hope there isn’t an emergency because CLEARLY you aren’t going to answer your phone**

**Alex (10:45am): If you two start dating I better be the first to know**

**Alex (11:00am): Well I hope things are going good over there in useless lesbian land. I’m just over here by myself wondering if my sister is going to ever clue me into her life. **

**Alex (12:00pm): Where the hell are you? I stopped by CatCo and you weren’t there. You’re starting to worry me. **

**Alex (12:30pm): You have until 1 when I get a break until I’m coming to hunt you down**

Kara quickly typed out a reply to Alex and sent it off.

**Kara (12:40pm): Sorry Alex! I left my phone in my desk this morning while I was working on an article. Then Snapper asked me to get an exclusive with Lena because of the article with Clark but I hadn’t read it yet… So he made me read it and well… I kind of freaked out and flew out of CatCo. After a MINOR panic attack I came back and saw all the missed messages and calls. I didn’t mean to scare you. We’re gonna have to postpone sister night tonight. I’ve got something to do tonight that can’t wait. **

**Alex (12:41pm): Seriously? You’re gonna leave me hanging? What could possibly be more important than sister night? **

**Alex (12:41pm): Never mind. Don’t answer that. Go talk to Lena. Or go do whatever/whomever you want to do. **

Kara felt her face flush bright red at Alex’s words. Of course she would tease her and suggest they were going to do more than talking. But what if Lena did actually have feelings for her? Would tonight be the start of… something more?

**Kara (12:42pm): ALEX! We’re having dinner to talk about the article! Plus I have to get an exclusive for Snapper! Nothing else is going to happen! I’ll see you tomorrow. **

**Alex (12:43pm): ‘To talk’, whatever you say Kar. Have fun and be safe. I love you <3 xoxo**

**Kara (12:45pm): We’re going to talk. Thank you. Love you too xoxo. **

She put her phone back down after sending off messages that warranted an answer. Diving back into her article she let time wash over her and tried not to think about her upcoming dinner. _I can do this. Just focus on the article and don’t think about Lena. Don’t think about dinner with lena because it’s not like you’re madly in love with her. Oh god… I’m madly in love with Lena. This is going to change everything… _

A few hours later Kara returned home and decided she needed something nicer to wear to Lena’s than she usually wore. Outfits were scattered across her bed and on the floor as she tried to find something fitting. _A blazer and slacks will definitely say date but so could a dress. I can’t wear what I do to work because that just says I’m not interested. Ugh why is this so hard? _

She managed to narrow her options down to three choices. Quick pictures of all three were sent to Alex and she fell back onto her bed. Her first choice was a pair of green khaki pants with a button up and a belt. Option two was a yellow sundress that she’d worn a few times. The third option was the least like her to wear… and also the one she was leaning towards. They were grey slacks with a deep red v neck sweater.

**Alex (5:30pm): This isn’t even a question. If you’re going to get the girl wear 3. Lena will die seeing you in those dress pants. Plus you’re always wearing shirts up to your neck so she might combust seeing a little cleavage ;) **

**Kara (5:31pm): Alex! **

**Alex (5:32pm): Just wear the dress pants and sweater if you wanna impress her. Which I know you do, because you wouldn’t have asked me if that was the case. **

With a groan she slipped on the slacks and put on the sweater. She curled her hair and let it fall around her shoulders before snapping another picture and sending it to her sister.

**Alex (5:45pm): God Kar, sometimes I forget how beautiful you are. Lose the glasses, be yourself. Let her know the real you <3 **

**Kara (5:46pm): Thanks sis. I’ll talk to you tomorrow unless tonight goes awful then I’ll talk to you later. Hopefully it’s not the latter. Love you <3**

Flying wasn’t an option because she wanted her hair to stay in curls. She didn’t drive and didn’t want to ride a bike so walking it was. Lena didn’t live far and she could easily make the walk in under 15 minutes using a little super speed.

With transportation decided she slipped her glasses on (to keep her identity from the public duh) and headed to Lena’s.

At 5:58 Kara stood at Lena’s door wondering if she should knock. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure that if she could throw up, she would have by now. But her choice was taken from her as Lena opened the door and took her breath away.

Lena wore dark jeans and a green sweater with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Her heart was racing just as fast as Kara’s. “My security let me know you were on your way up a few minutes ago…”

She nodded and fidgeted with her fingers as Lena’s eyes raked up and down her body. “You look amazing Kar. Not that you don’t always! You just look different tonight. A good different!”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You’ve picked up my ramble. We must be hanging out too much.” A blush rose up Lena’s cheeks and she looked away shyly. “Well apparently you caught my blush too.”

“When did you get so brave Ms. Danvers?” Lena ushered her inside and she set her purse down in its usual spot next to Lena’s. “Actually tonight it’s Zor-El. No secrets tonight. Just you and me, is that ok?”

She turned to face Lena and saw her face soften. “Of course. Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry.” “I could eat.” It brought a laugh out of both of them; they both knew the girl could eat at pretty much every time of the day.

They crossed the room and sat at the table that they really never ate at when she was over. They sat across from each other and Kara felt a distance between them. Her eyes took in the sight of lasagna and garlic bread that all looked homemade. “Lena did you _make_ all this?” The blush crept up Lena’s pale cheeks again, “Maybe.”

It took all of two seconds for Kara to pick up the place setting and slid it to the other side of the table so she was sitting next to her at the square table. Not directly next to her so they were side by side but so that she wasn’t across from her anymore.

“Tell me this… is this a ‘sorry Clark lied for views’ dinner, or a ‘I really like you and I want to be more than your best friend’ dinner?”

Green eyes refused to meet hers and Kara reached over to place her hand on top of Lena’s before she continued talking. “Your heart pretty much gives me the answer I need.”

A soft sigh could be heard by the kryptonian and she rubbed her thumb across pale knuckles. “This is probably a good time to tell you that I’m not what humans would classify as straight.”

Lena’s head shot up so fast Kara was pretty sure she was going to get whiplash. “I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

Kara laughed, “I love who I love. The sex of the person doesn’t matter for me. It never mattered on Krypton. I was so confused when I came to earth why people were shamed for loving someone of the same sex. But if I had to classify myself on earth I guess I would be pansexual.”

“Well that’s certainly news to me,” green eyes finally locked with hers and Kara felt herself start to get lost in them.

“Was the picture Clark saw the one of us?”

“Not wasting any time I see,” Lena laughed nervously. Her hand slipped from Kara's and she watched the usually brave woman start to fidget.

“I’m in love with you.” There it was. _ Dang it! I had a whole plan! We were supposed to have dinner and make small talk. Then we’d maybe go hang out on the couch and talk about the article. Maybe she’d tell me that she liked me. And then we could go from there. Of course I had to open my mouth and tell her that I lo-_

Her rambling was cut short by warm lips pressed to hers. Her brain short circuited when she felt lips moving against hers and hands cupped her cheeks. _Lena is kissing me. I’m kissing Lena._ The second she felt her start to pull back her body sprung into action and her fingers slid into the dark waves. Lena moaned against her lips and she couldn’t stop the smirk that overcame her.

When they pulled back a second later both were sporting matching blushes. “I’m in love with you too.”

“We have a lot to talk about. Obviously things are changing and we have a lot to navigate but… for now I just want to enjoy being here with you.” Her fingers intertwined with Lena’s and they both dug into their dinner.

A thought crossed Kara’s mind and she paused mid bite of lasagna to look over at Lena. “Who do you want to date?”

“I thought it was pretty clear that you’re the one I want Kara.”

“Yea but which me? You can’t date Kara Danvers AND Supergirl.” Lena frowned and scrunched up her nose, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Kara let out a laugh, “We can figure it out together.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! I've really been enjoying writing these stories! I always plan on them being short so I can write more than one but I get so sucked into each prompt. It never does them justice when I try to write something short. Hopefully you guys enjoy them! Your comments make my day!


End file.
